


Hello Charcoal

by emxsal



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Back to School, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, jay’s twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emxsal/pseuds/emxsal
Summary: A recent string of events lead the ninja to go undercover at Cole’s living nightmare: the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. There secrets from Jay’s past and parents start to unfold and a connection to a mysterious girl starts to intrigue the ninja.Cole x OC
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Cole (Ninjago)/Other(s), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hello Charcoal

PROLOGUE 

"I signed the paperwork, Cliff. You don't have to worry, I never wanted your money to begin with. That's not why I fell in love with you. That's not why we got married."

The male sighed, "Bea, I'm not in the mood for you to attack me right now."

"Of course you're not," She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "You weren't in the mood for a lot of things when we were married."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Because it's not going to work. You knew what you were getting into when we first met. I warned you beforehand."

"I just thought -"

"Thought what? That the kids would change everything? That I would stop working and stay home while you save the world? I have my own dreams, Bea."

Bea felt the jolts of electricity running through her fingertips as the result of his comment. She couldn't help it. Her elemental power depended so deeply on her emotions. And looking at her newly divorced ex-husband, what she would give to zap him and hope to knock some sense into him.

"I know what you're thinking."

She raised a brow, "Oh really?"

"All these years, it would be surprising if I didn't. I know you want to shock me with every once of lightning you have inside of you."

"That's not hard to figure out, Cliff."

"No, I suppose not."

He nodded slowly to himself, "Are they sleeping?"

"Thankfully. I had some trouble with Jay. I swear that boy would cry my ears off if he could. But they're sound asleep now."

"Good," Cliff cleared his throat as he pulled out folder from his desk and handed it to the blonde woman. "Then we can discuss this now."

She frowned and fingered through the paperwork, "What is this?"

"How we should handle their custody, Bea."

"Custody? Cliff, you can't be serious. I thought that you were going to -"

He scoffed, "Me? My movies are just staring to take off now. I'm getting nominated for a Golden Rhodie next week and the chances of me winning are through the roof. This could change my whole career. I don't have the time or energy to raise twins!"

"Well, neither do I. Don't you see that Ninjago is consistently under attack? Every time we save it, another villain comes around to wreck havoc. And you expect me to be the mothering type? Maybe with one of them, but both? Twins would be a nightmare."

"Then that settles it."

Bea frowned, "Settles what?"

"You take one and I take the other. It's simple."

"You mean - separate them? Tell me you're joking here, Cliff."

"Think about it, Bea. We knew this wasn't going to work out between us but we still got married. And then you got pregnant and we thought that having a child could save whatever hope this relationship had left. But twins? We're already stretched so thinly. What do you say?"

"You," The blonde's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "You already thought this through, didn't you?"

"That's what the paperwork is for. All you have to do is sign and my lawyers will take over from there. It can be cleared as quickly as tomorrow. Then you can take one and go."

"You're asking me to pick between my children? Like - Like a puppy at a pound?"

"Well, when you put it like that -"

"It's vile."

"It's our only option. You said that you didn't want to put them up for adoption, that the system wouldn't treat them right. We have no other family that is willing to take them both. And after this, we don't have to see each other ever again."

"So that's it?"

"That's all there is to it, Bea."

She closed her eyes and sighed a trembling breath, "I can't pick between them."

"Then I'll take Jay."

"Of course," Bea sarcastically chuckled, "I should've known that you would've pick him over our little girl. You knew did understand women."

"I understand them well enough."

Cliff handed her a pen and watched as she slowly and regretfully signed her name on the dotted line, taking away whatever custody she had over her son. 

"I know you're not going to keep him." Bea pursed her lips. "I found those pictures in your desk. Those ones of the nice couple that live on the outskirts of town."

"Like you said, it's better than putting him in the system. And stop acting like you're high and mighty, Bea. You never wanted to be a mother to begin with. You think that you can raise a little girl?"

The blonde said nothing, which was uncommon as her mouth usually moved miles per minute. 

"I'll go and grab her now." Bea whispered, slowly walking towards the nursery.

The two babies were finally sound asleep, leaving some sense of peace in such a chaotic home. They could sleep for hours but the moment that they were awake, everyone on the block knew it. Or rather heard it.

"My Jay and Terra."


End file.
